


stuck up, scruffy looking, nerf herder

by cloandhazza



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, fights that turn to fluff :))), jealous leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloandhazza/pseuds/cloandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to admit that seeing you jealous really turns me on."</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "You're awful, Han Solo. I love you."</p><p>"I know. I'm a stuck up, scruffy looking, nerf herder, and I love you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck up, scruffy looking, nerf herder

**Author's Note:**

> yet again, the lovely hanaholics helped me come up with a prompt for a oneshot, so here you go! enjoy some jealous leia loveliness :)))))

Han knew something was up from the minute he woke up. Things had been too good for too long, for both him and Leia. Nothing major had happened recently - no fighting in wars, no almost dying, no getting lost overnight on Hoth, nothing. The atmosphere in the Rebel base that morning tipped him off that something was wrong. He had no idea just how badly things were going to end up. 

He walked into a meeting room, seeing Leia standing up at the top of the table. "Morning, Princess. Did you ever sleep?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down in the chair next to her, crossing his legs and resting his feet on the table. 

"Stop worrying about my sleeping schedule, I'm fine, Han, I swear." Leia told him, slapping his feet off the table to get the papers underneath where his feet were resting. "As a matter of fact, you're needed for an important job for the next few days. There's this new girl that joined us the other day, she needs training to be a pilot. They chose you. I did my best to make sure they wouldn't." 

"You did your normal 'Han can't be trusted with anyone and usually makes things worse' speech? Thanks, that almost always gets me the job." He smiled at her as he stood up. "Where is this girl waiting for me? Might as well get started."

"She's waiting in the hangar where the Falcon is. Don't worry, we specifically told her not to touch it." Han turned to leave as she finished speaking, but Leia grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "You're leaving me without a kiss?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I thought you'd still rather kiss a wookie." He teased, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. "I love you. I'll see you at lunch." He walked out of the room and headed through the base to the hangar where his beloved Millennium Falcon was stored. He had grown to know this base really well after living here for almost two years. Leia had progressively gotten higher up in the leadership part of the rebels, and he had to say he was really proud of her. Even if he didn't say it much. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he walked into the hangar and found who he was supposed to be teaching. 

"Well, well, well, Han Solo. Never thought we'd be meeting again." Han took a deep breath as he heard the voice of the girl he had tried so hard to forget. Just hearing her speak was sending tons and tons of memories back to the front of his mind, and he already knew this wasn't going to end well for him. 

"Sierra. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I joined the Rebel cause to make a difference. Let me guess, you're here to hide from Jabba in between smuggling missions to avoid paying him and being hunted by bounty hunters?"

"Actually, no. Jabba is dead, and I don't smuggle anymore. I live here now, my girlfriend is one of the generals." He boasted proudly. 

"What? Han Solo doesn't smuggle anymore? Han Solo settled down? Is this base located in an alternate universe?"

"Sorry, Sierra. I'm not the person you dated anymore. Let's get started on learning how to pilot, shall we?" He gestured towards the Falcon. "I must warn you, I'm not sure how good of a teacher I'll make. I don't think you're exactly the best student for me to teach."

"Oh, shut up, Solo. You're just as insufferable as you used to be." 

\-------

Leia sighed as she sat back in her seat at her and Han's usual lunch spot, wondering where he could have gotten off to. It wasn't like Han to just blow her off like this. If he wasn't going to be able to do something, he always explained it to her. She gave up on waiting and decided to pick up both of their lunches. She threw them in a sack and walked off towards where the Falcon was stored when he wasn't off flying it, figuring he was still there working on it. He probably just lost track of time. That tended to happen when he was particularly wrapped up in fixing it.

She almost dropped the sack their lunches were in when she walked into the hangar and found Han looking very friendly with a girl in the cockpit of the Falcon. She could hear their laughing from where she was standing, and it seemed as though the girl was sitting in his lap. She stormed onto the ship and set the food down on a table in the main area before walking into the cockpit. "Han Solo, what do you think you're doing?"

Han's eyes widened bigger than they had been in a long time the moment he heard Leia's angry voice. He slowly turned the chair around, pushing Sierra off his lap. "Uh... I was teaching the new girl how to pilot. Sierra, meet my girlfriend Leia. Leia, this is Sierra, my... ex girlfriend." He got progressively quieter as he finished his sentence, hoping he could get Leia confused enough to not question it. 

"Ex girlfriend? Well, this is interesting. I've never heard about you. I'm Leia, pleased to meet you." She stuck a hand out and put a fake smile on her face, and Sierra shook her hand with an uncomfortable expression.

"Han, I think you downgraded when you left me. She's really... small." Sierra attempted to whisper into Han's ear. Han grimaced when he watched Leia's expression change as she finished the sentence, knowing she had heard the whole thing. 

"Okay, as much as I loved this little interaction, I'm going to take my lunch break. Leia? Mind coming with me?" Han said as he got up quickly, trying to escape this awful situation as soon as possible. 

"Oh, instead of it being just us, why don't we invite your little friend here? I'm sure she would enjoy eating with us."

"Actually, ye-"

"Not helping, Sierra!" Han cut her off quickly. "Leia, can we go talk? Privately?"

"Fine." Leia turned to the taller girl standing behind Han and gave her another smile. "I'm sorry for his indecency, we'll be back soon." She and Han walked out of the cockpit and off the ship, into the hangar. Han took Leia's hand and lead her as far away from the Falcon as they could get to talk. 

"What is wrong with you? Are you crazy or something?" He asked, sitting down in a chair he found and running his hands over his face.

"I should be the one asking you that! You have the nerve to fool around with your ex-girlfriend in the one place that's special to us?" 

"I wasn't fooling around with her! We haven't seen each other in years, we ended our relationship on really bad terms. She positively hates me, Leia!"

"It definitely didn't look like hate to me, Han! All I could see was her undressing you with her eyes." Leia sighed, pacing back and forth around where Han was sitting. 

"Why are you getting so worked up over this? It's nothing, I swear! You know I love you, and that's never going to change."

"You know how attractive you are to other people. I'm always scared that some girl is going to come along and take you from me. I'm not exceptionally hot, or sexy, or even that attractive. I'm just....normal, bland Leia Organa."

"Leia, I love you for all of those reasons. I love the way you're just perfectly cute and hot mixed into one, I love how smart you are, I love the fact that you're Leia Organa. For gods sake, you're Princess Leia Organa. You're royalty." Han stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, and you only. You don't have to get jealous every time I talk to a girl."

"I know that. It's just hard not to."

"I have to admit that seeing you jealous really turns me on."

Leia rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "You're awful, Han Solo. I love you."

"I know. I'm a stuck up, scruffy looking, nerf herder, and I love you too." He leaned down and their lips met, in a kiss that led to some pretty hot makeup sex. 

Nine months later, Ben Solo was born. The world as they knew it was about to come crashing down on themselves in 19 years.


End file.
